


The Druffalo Stole My Hat

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Inquisitor Trey Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Annoyed Dorian, Bad Druffalo, Flirting, Incorrect Treatment of Tevinter Silk, M/M, Party Banter, Quest Imaginings, Sassy Lavellan, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playful party banter and shameless flirting with Tevinter mages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Druffalo Stole My Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the quest Where the Druffalo Roam.

"Not that I don't absolutely _love_ being a Druffalo herder, isn't there any way to get. This. Beast. _Away from me!?"_

Trey abandoned his search for the Redcliff farm and looked over his shoulder curiously. The sight that greeted him made him splutter with uncontrollable snorts of laughter.

The Druffalo they had found in the ravine nuzzled against Dorian as they walked, completely oblivious to his discomfort. It snorted into his robes—"Come _off_ it you lumbering creature! These are the _finest_ silks from Tevinter! Or at least they _were."—_ and sniffed at his cowl before large slobbery lips closed over the silk and pulled it off Dorian's head with an approving grunt. "Give that bac--oh never mind! I don't think I want it anymore..."

Behind the scowling mage, both Varric and Blackwall were doubled over with silent laughter.

"Oh, Dorian," Trey teased, "I think he likes you." He was unable to keep the lopsided grin from his face as his taunts were answered with howls from their companions.

The great wooly beast rumbled in response, chewing happily on what was apparently the finest blue silk Tevinter had to offer.

Dorian glowered at all of them and stormed over the hill past Trey, glaring daggers at him as he went by. "You _owe_ me, elf!"

"How can I _ever_ make it up to you?" Trey replied huskily, inciting a breif eyebrow quirk from the other man.

"Just get this thing back to its farm _quickly,_ before it eats the rest of my clothing..."

"You're making a good case for going the long way 'round, Dorian."

" _Ha ha_."

"Can we keep that stuff to a minimum?" Varric called from behind the Druffalo. "If we're taking votes, I'd rather Sparkler kept his clothes on. Personally."

"That's _your_ opinion, dwarf!" Trey shot back.

"For once, I agree with Varric," Blackwall interjected.

Dorian nudged Trey's shoulder with his own, laughter playing at the edges of his lips. "Ha! I'm afraid you're outnumbered, my friend!"

The Druffalo belched loudly and made an approving snuffle.

"And now that's four to one," Varric beamed, patting the Druffalo affectionately on its woolly rump.

Trey rolled his eyes at them and beckoned. "Fine, this way then."

Blackwall swatted the creature's hindquarters with his shield, spurring it back into motion. It made low rumbles and heavy snorts as it lumbered in their direction. 

Wagging his finger at the Druffalo, Dorian shouted, " _Keep your distance, beast!_ " He marched away irritably ignoring Trey's sniggering.


End file.
